The Twisted Tail of Remus Lupin: Running With The Pack
by HTTYD229
Summary: Remus John Lupin accounts his memories and memoirs of growing up as a werewolf and how he learned the most important lesson despite his constant drive for knowledge: friendship. Cursed at a young age, his understanding of the one thing he was deprived of flourishes into an everlasting collection of hidden morals that he continued to teach until his death.


_Everyone has scars, and every scar has a story. Everyone also has something to hide. If you look at me, one would have thought I was abused, or came back from a war even. Neither of these are completely true. What I'm going through is kind of hard to explain, so I'll just tell you all what happened, just in case there are any questions along the way…_

I was nearly five years of age with a week to go in early March. I was in the living room busying myself when my father had apparated in particularly late from the ministry where he worked, as Mum and I had already eaten dinner. He had my sandy hair, deep chocolate eyes to match. Spotting me, he grinned, kneeling down on the floor. "Hey, sport. What are you playing with this time?"

I grinned, my bright blue eyes that my mother had given me shining up at him with wonder and excitement. "I'm playing with my dragons." I explained proudly, almost as if giving a presentation in front of a huge company. "This is a Hungarian Horntail, this one is a Chinese Fireball, and this one here is-"

My father laughed, playfully messing up my hair. "And how did you come to learn so much about dragons, sport?"

"The big book you gave me for Christmas." I beamed. "Guess what, Daddy! I'm gonna go outside tonight and watch the stars."

"Are you now?" he asked curiously. I nodded with so much vigor and enthusiasm my sandy bangs fell in my eyes.

It only made him laugh harder. "Let's see how the Norwegian Ridgeback fits into the picture, ok?" he asked, picking up the animated figurine that was trying to flutter and bite him on the hand. Dad was the reason why I know about magic. I was half blood, and proud of it, as my mum was a muggle. Every little thing about it fascinated me; from the wandwork, to the creatures, to what was going on that everyone else in the world didn't know about like Quidditch.

"Back so late?" a voice asked from the doorway. The both of us turned around, coming face to face with my mum. Her blond hair framing her face, showing off her bright blue eyes. An ever-so-light spattering of freckles spread across her nose.

I remember racing through the living room and tearing up the stairs; ignoring my parent's warnings along the way. Though their discussion was vague to me at the time, I remember it well.

"Lyall, It's a full moon. what if he comes tonight?"

"Hope, our Remus is perfectly safe." My father assured. "I'll stand outside his bedroom door each and every month until that bloodthirsty monster has been caught."

"But Lyall-" Fear was evident in her voice. "You've already made yourself the laughing stock of the entire Ministry of Magic."

"And a laughing stock is what I'll be if that's what it takes to send Greyback to Azkaban."

She looked over at him. "What about the Non-Human Spiritous Apparitions sub department in the Ministry? You could lose your job if you kept this nonsense up."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect our Remus." He finalized. "I may not have been sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, but I know what I must do to protect the ones I love. I know where my loyalties lie. I will use any means necessary to ensure the end of Greyback's rule."

I heard what they said, but I didn't know what they meant. My overactive young mind was too focused on the task at hand as I opened my bedroom door and traipsed across the floor. I remember throwing open that wooden chest and dragging out my telescope. The shiny brass was a sign of it being well taken care of. I ran my hand along the smooth metal; barely touching it. A tingle of excitement shot up through my fingertips. Since it wasn't in the slightest a top of the line, or even a newer model, it was surprising it had even lasted this long. Firmly tucked underneath one arm, I took it out with me; a bag on the other shoulder with all sorts of astrological books, lunar charts, diagrams of stars and supernovas. This was my fascination at an early age; the endless wonders and possibilities of the universe. I trudged downstairs and out the back door; the not quite unfrozen ground beneath my feet, and I began to set up shop. Books, charts, quills, ink, and parchment spread out on the wooden picnic table. I adjusted the tripod; the metal feeling icy in my hands. I set the telescope in place; a window to a whole different world. Peering through, my mouth twisted into a smile. Comets, asteroids, dwarf stars, massive supernovas, planets, and more! All right here at my disposal. Immediately, I began to record my observations and continue my studies.

I was too innocent and carefree to know the danger I would soon collide with. All my mind could focus on were the dazzling jewels in front of me that were millions of miles away. There was a slight rustle from the bushes behind me, but in all honesty, it could have been anything.

"Remus!" I whirled around, catching my mother's worried gaze with my own sapphire curiosity."Come inside, dear. It's nearly your bedtime."

I nodded. Though I was adventurous, I was obedient. Scooping up my things, I trudged back inside. A few books had fallen out of my tiny arms, but I never took notice.

My father smiled, scooping me up in my arms as I had done with my so called 'research' that I had insisted on all day. "Come on, sport." he said, messing up my hair. "Let's get you up to bed."

My four year old self could only yawn in protest, unable to argue. As much as planets and constellations drove me to a love most would never think of taking up, I was a wired ball of energy who often ran out much too early. My eyelids grew increasingly heavier by the second, and I had just drifted off when the books were plucked from my hands and set aside; My father allowing me to sleep with the favored shiny brass telescope...

I awoke to the window opening, my body shivering from the night air. Climbing out of bed, I instinctively went to shut it to keep the warm air inside. Before I knew it, a searing pan shot through my left arm, and I was thrown to the floor. I was being attacked. Immediately, it went for my face, and instinctively, I covered it with my arms. Red hot razor blades cut into my flesh, releasing a red river. The pain seemed endless with the constant shredding, biting, and tearing. Time seemed to stand still. A loud bang was heard, and I had just enough time to spot my attacker and my parents' horror stricken faces before unconsciousness engulfed me.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. I'll probably be adding in some of my other marauders stuff along in here that I have already posted so I have it all on one story to make more sense. Again: PLEASE REVIEW if you want to hear about he aftermath of the attack. **


End file.
